Over a period of time, the use of electronic documents has increased tremendously. An electronic document is prepared by an author and then circulated among reviewers for review. The electronic document is circulated in various ways, for example, through emails, posting on internet and uploading on server. Often, the reviewers reviewing the electronic document propose changes corresponding to various objects in the electronic document. The author then either incorporates the proposed changes or rejects the proposed changes. Implementing the proposed changes by writing them manually is tedious and leads to inefficiency.
Another problem that exists is that thoughts behind the proposed changes are not conveyed to the author. Hence, the author often rejects the proposed changes without taking into consideration the thoughts behind the proposed changes.
In light of the foregoing discussion there remains a need for a technique for reviewing objects efficiently.